LA VERDAD
by kendo tenshi
Summary: Inu Yasha en el mundo de Kagome se topa con Hojo


LA VERDAD  
  
"No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo" era todo lo que Kagome decía mientras caminaban por el bosque que daba a la villa de Kaede. Cada quien llevaba una carga por ejemplo Inu Yasha llevaba la bicicleta de Kagome ya que debido a la batalla que tuvieron hace como una hora esta quedo deforme de las llantas y ella se rehusó a dejarla ya que había sido un regalo de su madre. Al llegar con Kaede, Kagome le pidió a Inu Yasha que le ayudara a llevar la bicicleta a su tiempo cuando la mamá de Kagome los vio llegar dijo "Oh por Dios ¿Qué te paso?" Dijo al ver la herida en la pierna de su hija -había olvidado que puede exagerar un poco- pensó Kagome y luego dijo "No es nada, me resbalé por un..." pero su madre no la dejó terminar, volteo hacia Inu Yasha quien ya se iba y le pregunto "¿No te gustaría descansar un rato y tal vez comer algo?" Al ver como le veía sintió que si la rechazaba, Kagome se enojaría y su mamá se sentiría mal así que entro.  
  
Después de un rato decidió regresar, se dirigió al pozo y salto, cayo pero no vio la luz que siempre veía al saltar, y se dio cuenta que seguía en la época de Kagome. Una y otra vez, nada. Después de siete intentos regreso a la casa de Kagome abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo saltar a la mamá de Kagome y dijo "Algo anda mal, no puedo cruzar" Kagome solo se le quedó viendo y dijo "¿Estas Seguro?" A lo que Inu Yasha la levanto y la llevo al pozo, la puso en el borde y salto para caer en el suelo y desde el fondo le dijo "¿Vez? No puedo pasar" para este momento toda la familia Higurashi se había reunido alrededor del pozo, Inu Yasha salto fuera de este y la mamá de Kagome dijo "Si no puedes cruzar, entonces puedes dormir en nuestra casa" a lo que Sota dijo con entusiasmo "Puede dormir en mi cuarto". Y así se dividieron el destino de Inu Yasha, al salir vieron un cometa a lo que el abuelo dijo "Es cierto hoy se empezaba a ver el cometa" voltea y le dice a su nieta y a Inu Yasha "¿No afectara eso en el pozo?" Ellos se ven "Dicen que va a durar 2 días así que pasado mañana podrán intentar de nuevo". A Inu-Yasha no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse, pero no le quedaba de otra la primera noche paso sin problemas, excepto que no pudo dormir hasta que Sota se durmió, ya que esté no dejaba de hablar de lo genial que era tenerlo ahí y le gusto oír que alguien lo apreciaba casi sin conocerlo. Al día siguiente iniciaron los problemas ya que mientras Kagome le decía a Inu Yasha que bajara de un árbol al que se subio a descansar en eso llegaron sus amigas y los vieron ahí a ella y a Inu Yasha. "¿Quién es ese?" Dijo una, otra pregunto "¿Por qué esta en el árbol?" Y la ultima fue la que despertó los celos en Inu Yasha dijo "¿Tratas de darle celos a Hojo con ESO? ¿Y de que va disfrazado?" En ese instante Inu Yasha bajo del árbol de un solo salto para caer de pie lo cual sorprendió a las tres chicas "Les explico en la escuela, adelántense ¿sí?" Dijo Kagome, ellas asustadas se fueron antes de que Inu Yasha dijera algo "¿Quien es Hojo?" Dijo él al mismo tiempo que ella decía "¿Qué té pasa?", luego ella le dijo "Mira tengo que ir a la escuela hablamos cuando regrese". La mamá le dijo a Inu Yasha "Es mejor que esperes" el volteo a verla y ella continuo "Hojo es un chico que viene a verla, pero ella siempre esta en tu tiempo así que no te preocupes" el solo asintió un poco más tranquilo pero no mucho.  
  
Durante álgebra Kagome no dejaba de pensar en lo que Inu Yasha pudiera estar haciendo o los problemas que le pudiera causar a su madre apenas si ponía atención. En el descanso sus amigas le preguntaron si él era el muchacho celoso y agresivo que ella había mencionado anteriormente, para su suerte en ese momento llegó Hojo y la invito a salir al día siguiente ya que era sábado sus amigas dijeron que si por ella y cuando él dijo que la recogería en su casa ella se acordó de Inu Yasha y como había reaccionado con Kouga así que se apresuro a decir "Mejor nos vemos en el cine ya que tengo unas vueltas que hacer y así mejor te ahorras el ir a mi casa" dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, Hojo acepto sin problemas y en eso sonó la campana. Mientras tanto Inu Yasha se la pasaba encerrado en la casa pero no se aburrió, ya que la mamá de Kagome le mostró la tele y le encanto, se paso toda la mañana viendo desde caricaturas hasta series y películas, se sorprendió cuando Kagome llego "¿Ya llegaste? Creí que habías dicho que te tardarías mucho" dijo mientras dirigía su vista de nuevo a la tele. "Mamá ¿se la a pasado toda la mañana viendo tele?" Preguntó Kagome un poco enojada "Si y no se a movido ni ha hecho ruido" Kagome se sorprendió de que Inu Yasha pudiera estar quieto por horas durante el día dentro de una casa. Las amigas de Kagome llegaron y al ver a Inu Yasha sentado en el sofá viendo tele le preguntaron a Kagome "¿Sigue aquí?". Al oír las voces Inu Yasha volteo y se dirigió hacia ellas pero Kagome las mando a su cuarto y dijo ´Abajo´ sin que la oyeran después le dijo a Sota que mantuviera ocupado a Inu Yasha, lo cual le fue fácil ya que conectó el Play Station y puso un juego de peleas. Después de un rato Inu Yasha se había adentrado tanto en el juego que se olvido de las amigas de Kagome hasta que estas bajaron al atardecer. "Ah ¿conque es amigo de tu hermano? Pues que amigo tan peculiar" y se fueron. Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir tal como la noche anterior solo que esta vez Sota habló de lo que habían hecho juntos hasta que su mamá le dijo que ya era hora de dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente Kagome paso la mañana con su familia y por la tarde dijo que tenia unas vueltas que hacer y que luego iría con sus amigas al cine se despidió y salió. Al anochecer fue cuando el problema creció, Kagome olvido que Inu Yasha estaba en su casa, y ella llego acompañada de Hojo después de haber ido al cine Inu Yasha estaba furioso ya que se había tardado mucho y Kagome en cuanto lo vio supo que había problemas, se despidió pero no a tiempo, Inu Yasha estaba ahí antes que Hojo pudiera irse, Kagome no sabía que hacer. Inu Yasha había visto bastante televisión y –trato- de ser disimulado "Hola, ¿quien eres tu?" "Soy Hojo, ¿cual es tu nombre?" Dijo al ver a un Inu Yasha de cabello negro ya que había luna nueva, "Me dicen Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha estaba furioso pero no quería un ´Abajo´ como con el día anterior así que solo se le ocurrió una forma de quitarlo del camino "Gracias por traer a MI NOVIA a su casa". Luego Hojo dijo con su clásica sonrisa "¿Tu novia? Bueno a veces se gana a veces se pierde, nos vemos en la escuela" y se fue. Inu Yasha no esperaba una victoria tan fácil hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él que decía "¿Lo dices en serio?" Volteo y vio a Kagome, Inu Yasha se puso todo rojo, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "Bueno.... este..... yo....." dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y dio un pequeño ´si´ pero Kagome aun así lo pudo escuchar. Inu Yasha después dijo, "¿Por qué no intentamos cruzar el pozo?, el cometa ya no se ve, y tal vez lo logremos" y aunque Kagome sabía que Inu Yasha en su época le costaría admitirlo de nuevo ella sabía que por fin le había ganado a Kikyo. 


End file.
